Sparrow!
by telmeastory
Summary: How the Hero of Bowerstone lost his true love and found her.
"Ugh!"

He knew he had done the right thing. Not that it made it hurt any less. It had been two years since he lost them, but the pain still ran through him.

As he walked the town of Bowerstone, seeing all the happy smiling faces, he knew that there was no other decision he could have made. These people needed him. They literally would not have been here if it wasn't for his decisions.

No matter what Reaver said, he had made the right decision.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Standing at the top of the Spire, staring down Lucien. He could feel his Hero's blood coursing through his veins. The smug look Lucien had always offered when facing down…well, anyone, had been replaced. This new look was one of fear. A man who knew he had lost. Now it was a battle of desperation. And one final swing of his sword, just a bit too strong for Lucien, had sent the man over the edge. The Hero jumped to try to stop the man from falling over the edge, but it was too late. All he could do was stare as Lucien flailed, falling to the depths of the Spire._

 _Then Theresa was there. The woman had cared for him in his youth, taking him in after he had fallen from Lucien's tower. And now she stood before him. She had led him here. He felt torn. This woman had been a mother like he had never known, yet she had seemingly orchestrated his every step to this spot, which just happened to include the death of several people (and a Dog) whom he loved._

 _Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned to face Theresa, the full extent of his heroism manifesting itself in his appearance. He had grown into himself during this journey. He stood well above Theresa and even had a few inches on Garth. Hammer still stood taller than him, but only by an inch or two these days and what else would you expect of the "Hero of Strength." His broad shoulders had been filled with a powerful chest and back. Of course there were the scars, but those were nothing to him. Each one was a reminder of why he was standing here right now, as well as reminders that he was not invincible._

 _He turned back to face the blind seer. "You have a choice to make." Her voice was even more haunting in the echo of the Spire. "You can choose wealth and be given One Million Gold. You will be the richest man in all of Albion." She stopped here, to let that sink in, gaging his reaction. He stood stoically, so she went on._

" _You can choose Sacrifice, and all of those who were killed in the building of the Spire will be returned to their families." She paused, letting the echo fade as he considered. He just stared back at her, as if waiting._

" _Of, you can choose love. If you choose love, all of those who you care for will be returned to you." Having given his choices, she stared and waited. It was time to see what kind of hero he would be._

 _Staring at the expanse of the spire sprawling out below him, he considered all he had seen and done. It had been a long and hard journey. His body was showing its age. In a matter of just a few years, he had aged many more. And at making this choice, he felt his spirit breaking. He didn't think getting them back would ever be a possibility. It just seemed so…impossible. But now, faced with the decision, he almost felt lost._

 _Of course the others were not making this any easier. Reaver, that coerced Hero of Skill, was making his thoughts on the subject perfectly clear, and even Garth and Hammer were adding their tidbits. He shut it out. None of that mattered. He had done this for Albion. He had done this…for her._

 _He faced Theresa, his jaw set. "Sacrifice." There was no hesitation in his eyes. He had seen what choosing love could do, and the effect of money. Between Reaver and Lucien, he already knew where those roads led._

 _But that didn't mean it hurt any less._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

It had been a long two years. He had spent that time chasing those still loyal to Lucien, using their power to torture the people of Albion. His decision had made him immensely popular around the land. There had even been whispers in his journeys of making him King. He laughed at that thought. How could he rule anyone. He just wanted to travel and see things.

Of course that travel became more difficult as people kept leaving him. With their choices, Garth and Reaver had gone back to Garth's homeland. Not that the Hero would stand in the way of that, but he had come to appreciate their company and it felt odd for them to be so far away. Of course then Hammer had left. She had been with him for most of his journey, which made her leaving to join the fighting monks that much more painful. But again, he wouldn't deny her the chance to follow her dreams.

But between that, and the other events of the past few years, he was left without his friends once again. To make matters worse, Theresa had disappeared as she locked herself away in her tower. The Spire was hers, after all, but he had hoped he would get to see her at least. He just felt a bit lost.

As he stared up at Lucien's old castle, which had apparently become his new home, he felt annoyed. It looked intimidating. As if no one would actually live there. It was a fortress. That was not where he wanted to live.

He began to plan. He laid out plans to redesign the castle into a more open place. One where anyone would be welcome. This last part was important, considering his own past with his sister. And further, he would redesign and rebuild it on his own. The Hero put his strength to work, taking down walls and hauling stones to rebuild others.

As he did, he lost himself in thoughts of her…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _What a day! He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He couldn't believe it had been a two months since he left the Gypsy Camp. But now here he was. He had been to Bowerstone, taken out bandits, travelled through Rookridge to reach Oakfield, and had even done some awesome things once there. He had been asked to pose for a sculptor and saved a man some money by stopping a bandit._

 _Now here he was on his way back to Bowerstone. He had met the monks of the Temple of Light, but even with his feats, they didn't quite trust him to journey into the Cavern with their Monk. That was fair, he figured. They needed someone they could trust. Now he just needed to prove he could be that person._

 _As he was heading down the trail into Bowerstone, he heard crying. It sounded…well, it sounded like someone crying. He slipped over to investigate and found a ghost floating near a statue looking out over the cliff._

" _Hello, are you alright?" He ventured in a bit unsure of how to proceed with a ghost._

" _*sniff* Oh? Yes, ahem, quite alright my good man…Well, ok, not alright at all." At this, the ghost broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably._

" _Ummm…can I do anything?" At his question, the ghost snapped up. He quit crying and looked at the young man before him. As the ghost considered him, he took in his features. The young man was handsome, sure, and he looked like he could possibly take care of himself. Ok, perhaps this could work._

" _Well, yes, I think you can. My name is Victor and…" The ghost went on to tell his story, inviting the young man to help him out._

 _VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX_

 _Now here he was off looking for Alex. She had apparently broken that poor ghost's spirit something awful. He wasn't sure what he would do when he saw her, but hey, he couldn't leave that ghost hurting._

 _Then, as he turned a corner, he saw her. That blonde hair fell carefully down her shoulder. Her smile, which didn't reach her eyes, graced her soft cheeks as she spoke with the stall vendor. He took in the view before him and understood why Victor had been so enthralled._

 _Shaking himself out of his stupor, he moved to meet her. As she began to move away, he felt himself getting caught in the crowd. He pressed through a bit more only to find himself tripping over feet and collapsing in a heap before her._

" _Hi, nice to meet you." She said, staring down at the heap of a man suddenly sprawled out at her feet._

" _Umm…Hi. Nice to meet you too." He carefully righted himself as he stood up. He offered her a smile, letting her know he was alright. She chanced a gentle smile back, but again, it didn't quite reach her eyes._

" _I'm Alex. Are you alright? That was quite a fall." He laughed with a bit of a shrug._

" _It would take a bit more than that to ruffle my feathers." 'or just you' he thought._

" _Ok, well good." She tried to turn herself away to get back to her daily chores, but something about him, well she couldn't take her eyes away. She didn't notice her face screwing itself up in a curious fashion until…_

" _What, is there something on my face?" Suddenly he looked very self-conscious. She let out a laugh. A genuine laugh where the smile almost reached into her eyes._

" _Sorry, I just…I should be going." She held out her hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you and I am glad you are alright."_

 _He took her hand in his. Looking down at their hands, she suddenly realized how small her hand was in his. She looked back up into his eyes. Those Grey eyes. And then he offered her a soft smile._

" _Well it has been a pleasure meeting you Alex. I wonder if I might have the pleasure of meeting you again sometime…perhaps without me falling at your feet?"_

 _This snapped her out of her trance. "Oh, well, yes, I suppose…Its just…Well, ummm."_

 _He cut in as she stumbled over words. "No, forgive me. It was too much for me to ask. I apologize for causing you any distress." He let go of her hand and turned to walk away._

" _Wait!" She called after him. "I, ummm, I would like that."_

 _He turned back and smiled. "Perhaps we could grab lunch later?"_

" _Ok!"_

 _VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX_

 _Lunch had gone very well. The two had laughed at the people around them, making up fun stories about each person while relaxing. As they began to leave, they went for a stroll down by the water. It was peaceful and nice. Alex hadn't felt this calm in a long time. They settled down on a pier and sat in silence._

" _I had a nice time." His calm voice broke the silence._

" _Me too." She said, far quieter than she had hoped. He looked at her, concern starting to show in his eyes. He looked…almost conflicted. Why was that?_

" _Is everything ok?" He asked, cutting into her considerations._

" _Hmm? Oh yes, of course….well, no, not really." She felt her body slump as she said that._

" _Should I…" He trailed off as he began to rise, offering to leave._

" _No, please don't leave! She felt herself say. "I really did have a good time. I'm just…scared. That's all."_

" _Scared?"_

" _Well, my last relationship…it didn't end well. We were in lo…." She stopped. Where was she going with this? How did she even know he wanted a relationship, as opposed to just friends? Suddenly she felt a warm arm draped around her shoulders._

" _Please, go on." He said it in an easy voice, and she felt herself calm down. With a sigh, she went on._

" _We were in love. It was a whirlwind, and I won't say it was bad. He was a wonderful boy. But that was the problem. We were too young. We got engaged and were supposed to get married. But I got scared. I ran. And he….he…" she couldn't go on, breaking down into tears as she turned to face him. He pulled her closer letting her bury her head in his chest._

 _He sat there considering. This was the woman Victor wanted him to hurt? This woman who was still crying over him? He knew right then that he wouldn't…couldn't do that. He had only known her for a few hours and he already wanted to give her the world. And that is what he would do. As she cried, he tossed Victor's note into the water and watched as the waves settled it into the depths._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

The work was grueling. It took so much effort to craft each wall, let alone arches and design features. Not that it mattered, he would make this place, open and inviting…for her.

Even at that first meeting, he knew she was special. She was something like he had never known before. And more than that, he loved her. So he had started a careful romance, visiting her every chance he got during his travels. They spent hours just laughing. It was nice to see her laugh. And the romance had blossomed.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Today was the day. It was going to be perfect…or so he hoped. Generally when he planned for that, Lucien stepped in and caused chaos. Ah well, not that it mattered. He was going to do this anyway. They had been officially dating for over a year now, so it was time._

 _He saw her from across the bridge. He came strolling up and grabbed her into a hug from behind._

" _Guess Who." She squealed in delight, twisting herself in his arms to face him. Placing a kiss on his lips, she pulled back to face him._

" _I didn't know you would be here today. What is the occasion?"_

" _Us." He said, pulling away. He took her hand and led her to her favorite spot in town. The Clocktower. As they arrived, he felt his hands start to sweat. He looked at her and saw that smile in her eyes. It had become a permanent fixture there in recent months. He just hoped what he had to say would keep it there._

" _Alex." He started before stalling. Suddenly she looked concerned._

" _What is it Sparrow?" He grinned at the name. As his Hero reputation had developed, he had taken on several other titles. That one was not just a pet name for her to use. Finding his confidence, he began again._

" _Alex, I need to say something." He stalled again. Damn, how hard can this be. He had faced Hobbes, Bandits, even those Balvarines and Spire Gaurds. 'Ok, breathe. You can do this!' he thought. She stared at him, but he could see her happiness almost fading. It was now or never._

" _Alex, I met you one year, three months, two weeks, and one day ago just on the bridge over there. I was so enthralled by the woman I found that I fell at her feet. Now I am standing here today, a stronger man for having known her. I may not be falling at your feet, but every time I see you I know I am falling a bit more in love with you." Taking a deep breath, he saw the smile return to her eyes. There were even some tears. In one swift motion, he knelt down and pulled out the box._

" _Alex, I am before you again on the ground, asking you to pick me up and build a life together. Alex, would you marry me?"_

 _She just stared at him blankly. Suddenly he felt much smaller, wishing he could just fade into the shadows the Clock Tower were providing. Then he heard a chuckle._

" _Why Yes Sparrow, Of course I will Marry you."_

 _VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX_

 _And what a wedding it had been. The two had moved into a house in the Bowerstone Market that he had fixed up just for them. Life was good. In time, they had a child, a young boy. All things were well._

 _The hero had returned to his travels in order to get back to his mission. Lucien had still been running rampant and needed to be stopped. And he had to find a way to save Garth, the Hero of Will. This led him to the Crucible. It was going to be one hell of a fight, he knew that. And he knew she worried. So they had spent the night together before his trip to Westcliff._

 _Then came the Crucible. He had easily taken victory. It had shocked many how simply the young Hero had walked in and dominated the space. A man this strong actually existed? He became even more of a sensation than he had previously been._

 _But as Theresa reminded him of his mission, and his path to the Spire was now cleared, the Hero took a final trip home. The Crucible had broken him and he needed to see her before taking the next step. If only he had known how long it would be before he saw her again._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

The Hero stood to survey his work. He felt his hands cracking and could see the callouses. It had been many hard years. He was already in his late 20s by the time he left for the Spire.

He stopped. The Spire. His journey there had cost him dearly. He had spent five years in that accursed tower. That blasted building had been trying to say the least. He couldn't use his Will and they had tried to brainwash him. Luckily he had finally overcome it and with Garth's help he had escaped.

When he returned, he had gone to see everyone. He had seen Garth off to Theresa before visiting Hammer in the Inn. After that, he had seen his dog. The old boy looked good. And had survived for quite some time for being a stray. Ah well, it was so good to see him.

Then came the time to see them. His family. He had rushed back to Bowerstone to find his wife and son sitting there. It had been a rough few years. They had survived on his landlord income, but they had looked lonely. They had been taking in children off the street and caring for them. His son got a great deal of respect for being a Hero's son, but he was his mother's son all the way.

And their seeing him was…well, tough. It had been a long night as they were reacquainted. Of course it had ended very pleasantly (*wink wink*).

It had led to their second child, his and Alex's. She was such a wonderful mother and now they would be parents again. He had stayed for a few months, but just after their second son was born, he knew he needed to get back to his fight. He needed to fix things for these boys, prepare the fight which was coming.

The Hero stared out over his work, surveying the castle which was now much more open. After his long journey, he felt heart broken. He had remembered standing on that tower as they were ripped from him, his family and friends. Even that wonderful dog who had lived longer than anyone could possibly have lived.

But the one that hurt the most was her. Lucien had even been cruel enough to let him hear her scream as he had gone to kill her and his boys. For the once again new father, it broke his heart.

And the instant it had broken, it hardened. It gave him the strength to destroy Lucien. He knew this would not end well for the old man. Albion needed to be saved.

The work on the castle, to transform it had taken time. He was an aged man now. His body, from bringing Albion together, was a mass of scars. Many women found his face attractive, but his body had been damaged too much for them to love.

But his work as a hero had not stopped. He still had to fight and be the warrior to defend Albion. And things had changed. He had become a true leader, and as he completed the Palace, Albion came together under his banner. The Hero of Bowerstone had slowly become the Hero King of Albion. There had even been a ceremony. These days he travelling with knights. One young knight had become a close friend, by the name of Walter.

As time went on, the old King knew he was giving of himself for Albion. That was who he had become.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Waking after recovering from a rather painful fight with a Balverine, the king looked around the room. He groaned as he sat up. Since when had getting into a fight hurt so much? At 60, he still had the strength and energy of most knights in their prime, but he knew his Hero ability would only last for a time. He settled back down into the bed and as his eyes closed, he felt himself being whisked away.

"My King." The voice he could almost recall echoed around the room. He opened his eyes to a forgotten Nightmare. He was back in the spire and before him stood the old blind seer.

"Hello Theresa." He stated with a slight air of formality.

"Come now, Sparrow. We have known one another for a long time." She stated, reverting to his childhood name. It was a name no one had called him since….he wouldn't go there. It still hurt.

"What can I do for you?" He asked simply, turning his eyes to meet hers. Even though she couldn't see, he felt as if looking into her eyes was the best approach.

"My king, you are here not for what you can do, but for what you have earned." His confusion set in upon hearing this.

"Come again?"

"Hero, you have given everything to save Albion. This world owes you more than it can ever hope to repay. And all of Albion knows that. Their spirit has granted the Spire the power to grant one last thing. Many years ago, I offered you a choice. Rather than being selfish, such as Lucien or Reaver, you chose the people. That choice has not been forgotten. These people love their king for all he has done for them. As such, today we can return a small piece of your past."

He waited. This was just a dream. One he had almost felt himself having before.

"But." He had seen this piece coming. He stared and waited for her to continue. Things were never so simple with the Blind eternal seer. She went on. "You still must choose. The power of the Spire can return life, such as those you love. We could bring back your sister, your children, your dog…" She paused, suddenly seeming to stare straight through him. "Your wife."

He felt his breath catch in his chest as she said that. It was too good to be true.

"However there is only enough Will power to bring back a few. And the power to bring back love and age becomes harder. It would be your wife, your sister, or your boys and the dog. More than that cannot be done." Coming to the end, she stopped and waited.

The old king sighed, his breath feeling heavy in his chest. But he knew the choice. He had been trusted with painful choices all along. This one was no different.

"Theresa, why do you do this to me? I am not sure I am strong enough."

"My King, you have always been strong enough. Since I pulled you after you fell."

"But I was never strong enough for her…for Alex. She was the one there for me." As he said it, the choice suddenly became clear. This was once again a choice not about himself, but the people of Albion. Sir Walter in his most recent trip had brought news of great evil coming. Walter was a great knight and a close friend, having risen through the ranks himself as he grew. He was a trusted advisor to the king. Staring at Theresa, the King knew his choice. Sadly it was not the one he desperately wanted.

"Thesera, Albion will need another hero. You and I both know that. I am growing too old to continue. Please, bring my boys back."

Theresa smiled. She had always known the man before her would make the right decision, no matter the cost. "Your boys will be waiting for you at the palace. They will be the age they were when Lucien took them from you, so please be prepared for that. This Will is strange, so there is no telling what they will and will not know of life since they were taken, but they are your sons, my King." With that, he felt the room fade as he was returned to his bed.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The king was awoken by slobbery kisses. He slowly opened his eyes to see the dog staring back at him. It hadn't been a dream. His partner in crime since his youth was back. As he sat up, he knew that so were his boys. Logan had become a fine young man over the years since their return to his life. Of course he was far too old to be a typical father to them. Now well into his 80s, the old king knew his time was coming to an end. Logan, as the eldest, was already 23 while his brother, the young prince, was only 14.

The king smiled at the thought. Walter had been there for the boys, so he knew life would go well for them. As the old king settled his head back against the pillow, he felt life embrace him. He was no longer young, and staying here would not be his fate. He knew death would come, and he was ready for it.

As death came into the room, he stood to greet it like an old friend.

Death took him away, so a space not unlike his old home with Alex. Slowly the kind raised his arm to knock on the door. As he did, he found a much younger hand before his eyes. It shocked him. But what could he do. He raised his arm to continue, but the door slowly opened. He entered and saw someone humming as they moved around the table. As they moved into the light, he entered the room and drank in everything about her, the woman in his home. Then she turned to face him.

"Sparrow!"


End file.
